


Dr1 except covid exists

by vamp1re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamp1re/pseuds/vamp1re
Summary: Damn shawty, you spreading Covid with that mouth? 🤣💯
Kudos: 6





	Dr1 except covid exists

**Author's Note:**

> my bestie held me at gun point and forced me to write this help im currently trapped in her basement 😭🖤⛓

Junko lie in bed, letting the sunlight hit her face. As the bright beams caused her to stir awake, she looked at her phone and notice that she had five notifications from Mukuro. 

The texts ranged from “Junko, it’s 8:00 AM, why are you not on the Zoom meeting yet” and “I swear to fucking god if you don’t get your fat ass on the zoom call rn i will bomb this house”

While the thought of Mukuro bombing the house excited her, Junko decided she would rather join the Zoom. She wasn’t going to join for her education though, but rather for despair. 

Before the pandemic, Junko was planning on causing the end of the world and forcing her classmates to kill each other. Unfortunately, Mukuro didn’t want Junko to do that, so she spent months creating a disease that would cause the world to go into a lockdown, therefore eliminating any opportunity for Junko to spread despair; since she would be forced to stay indoors. 

What Mukuro didn’t know, was that Junko was smart. She planned on causing the school killing game but instead of it being in real life, it would be over Zoom. What a smart gal. 

She joined the Zoom call and quickly got to work. Junko started by sending a simple message to Chihiro. 

“make it so i can kick ppl and mute them and shit” -junko  
“lol no fuck off” -chihiro  
“pussy” -junko  
“k fine” -chihiro 

Anyways, so Chihiro accidentally gave Junko power over not only the Zoom call, but the entire internet. 

“@everyone sorry guys i accidentally made junko the computer god my bad” -chihiro  
“you god damn little idiot i will squish you like a bug you are literally four feet tall and weigh fifty pounds” -toko

Toko found Chihiros IP and went to their house, before pouring gasoline on it and lighting it on fire. Obviously, Chihiro is so small that they were able to dodge the fire and successfully escape. The two became best friends after that because they are both cool or something idk. 

Anyways, Junko used her internet powers to send God an email and say “i am you now lol” so now she’s God-god. 

She then blew up the entire planet and only one person survived. 

Who was that person you ask?

It was you. You are currently sitting next to Junko Enoshima, AKA The Ultimate Despair, AKA fucking god.

**Author's Note:**

> JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS FUCKING KILLED GOD WTF


End file.
